In the Heart of the Matter
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew found something while hiking with his father, something that changed his life in a BIG way. (Warning: Big AU in the Transformers series as well as the Buffy and the Power Ranger series.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Transformers series, the Power Rangers series or the Buffy series.

Warning: **MASSIVE** character death in this chapter.

Optimus Prime was struck in the chest by a Decepticon energy blast, he fired back at the Decepticon and yelled, "Autobots to me, we must drive them off the Ark, now!"

"_No_," Megatron said with an ugly sneer, "You and your kind will soon be a forgotten race in our history books."

The other robot was about to say something when a large asteroid collided with the Nemesis, causing the Decepticon ship to explode which damaged the Ark severely as it headed towards a small blue world.

As the ship headed to the ground Optimus looked at the Autobots and said, "May we meet in the Matrix, where all are one."

Countless years later.

Andrew rubbed his feet, he had blisters on his blisters and Tucker wasn't that much better either. Their father had dragged them somewhere up north to go hiking and he had to stop to rest but Tucker, to prove he was a man in his own words decided to go with his father.

He wouldn't have been on this death hike but Jonathon was always busy now and refused to hang out with him right now so he was forced to spend time with his family.

As Andrew rested he looked at the cave behind him and shuddered, something just felt exciting about the cave, his feet didn't hurt that bad he just wanted to avoid more of the forced death march.

Andrew walked into the cave, his small footsteps echoing throughout the empty cave, it was scary but there was something calling him and his hyperactive imagination was telling him stories.

Inside the cavern something awoke, it had been asleep for millions of years and it noticed that something was nearing the ship.

The computer attempted to repair its creators but it was no use, they were beyond repair but the being coming towards the ship's entrance, perhaps it could assist?

A rumble caught Andrew's attention and he froze as he saw a metal wall.

'Hmm,' Andrew thought excitedly, 'This is fun even if my feet hurt.'

Andrew walked towards the metal wall and touched it, the metal felt warm and bright blue glyphs appeared over the wall and the words shifted.

Andrew looked confused and said, "Hello?"

The words shifted as Andrew kept talking, Andrew finally tapped the wall and said, "I don't understand?"

'Finally,' the computer thought, 'Its language is now understandable.'

"Please come in," a voice said softly.

A door opened up and Andrew looked in and saw a giant corridor, as he walked down the corridor his excitement only increased, he wanted to explore dad and Tucker would be gone for a few hours at least.

Dim lights led Andrew down into what he assumed was the main bridge and it was filled with giant robots, he nearly shouted with joy as he jumped on a massive red robot and looked at the robot's severely damaged head.

Andrew frowned as the head fell off and said, "Umm, wow."

The voice said, "They are no longer functioning, they are sparkless."

Andrew frowned as he examined the red symbol on one of the robot's shoulder, it looked nice but a large white robot nearby had an evil looking purple symbol on his chest.

The computer scanned the boy, it had to do something that its creators would dislike; the boy's physiology was decent enough but with some modifications it would work because one of its missions was to keep their culture alive and, if necessary, their knowledge.

Andrew looked at the computer and was clambering up a chair to try to press some buttons when a light suddenly flashed in his face and everything went white.

He woke up on a bed and he saw his father looking at him, his father whispered, "Oh god Andrew, are you alright?"

"Daddy?" Andrew said, "I, umm, feel alright but, umm, where am I?"

"Son, you're alright, you were just found wandering in the mountains a week ago and you fell asleep," his father said softly, "I was really worried about you."

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, alright dad. I, umm, don't remember anything though."

A few weeks later Andrew was sitting at the kitchen table and he was trying to think of what he could do this weekend because ever since he had suffered those missing hours he was feeling odd.

He felt an oddness in his chest but couldn't quite identify it, he didn't think it was harmful but it felt heavy.

His father looked at Andrew and said, "You know I've been thinking of sending you to your cousin's place? I know you have friends here but I'm worried; you've been distant, confused and I know your friends have noticed it too."

"Friends? You mean Warren?" Andrew said, "I haven't been hanging out with him lately."

"Good Andrew," his father said, "Never liked how he looked at you Andrew but you'll be moving soon, a change of scenery will do you good."

Andrew sighed and nodded as he walked upstairs and prepared to pack.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Andrew sighed as he watched his cousin fiddle about, telling him how he'd love Angel Grove and, of course, she'd be there to hang out with him if he needed it.

Kimberly Hart looked at her quiet cousin but she guessed he was being moody and she wasn't going to let him be like that, she'd talk to the others.

The next day Andrew was walking slowly to school, he recalled that a friend of Jonathon's had moved here but even that didn't mean a thing now, he felt distant from the rest of humanity but he didn't know why, the guy didn't look familiar to him but as a face in the crowd.

They tried to befriend him and the guy even told him about Jonathon and how Jonathon had missed him but Andrew didn't feel connected to him or anything like that, he said his name was what? Xander? Yeah, that was it.

As Andrew left Billy said, "Kimberly, give him time."

As Andrew walked past the garbage dump he saw an old motorbike laying near a pile and felt a pulse of something from the motorbike calling him, he walked towards it and wondered what was drawing him to it.

The bike was interesting and he wondered if he could work on it or something, he quickly found the owner of the dump, paid him and dragged the motorbike to a little workshop the man said he could use.

The workshop was nice the man said he could come in whenever he wanted as his worthless nephew never came here so he could use it at his leisure.

Now Andrew was curious, he wasn't even that mechanically inclined and here he was grabbing tools and building something, he realized that he was working faster than he thought was possible.

It was late in the evening when he finished the bike, he looked at his watch and froze, 'It's midnight? Oh god, Kimberly's going to ream me out. At least it's the weekend not a weekday, night?'

He looked at the bike, it wasn't a rusting heap now but a sleek and a deep violet bike and it wore a weird symbol on the chassis. Andrew mused that he could now drive it home.

He got on it and felt a spark go through his body, he revved his bike up and he loved her, she seemed definitely feminine to him. He got out of the workshop and drove home.

When he got home he saw Kimberly looking around worriedly but when she saw him the look of worry go away and turn to one of fury as he rode in on the bike.

Kimberly looked at him and said, "Andrew, where were you? I was so totally worried about you. You're lucky but come on, my friends are here for a bit of a slumber party."

Andrew swore that the bike laughed as he drove it into the garage.

Kimberly said, "Andrew, my mom and dad aren't going to let you keep that, you know?"

"But I just put her together," Andrew said, "Umm, maybe I can talk to them?"

She nodded and as he was led in he saw her friends, which he didn't even know who they were yet as he hadn't really listened to her when she introduced them to him.

He went upstairs to his room to get some sleep.

Kimberly looked at them and said, "I'm not sure why he's so antisocial."

Xander looked up and said, "Give him time, he's a Sunnydale boy. Hell, it took me some time to get used this town too."

"But," Aisha said, "You did your best to become friends."

"And," Rocky added, "You also know our secret and you've helped us out."

Kimberly frowned and said, "He stayed out until midnight, working on a motorbike."

"Wait!" Xander said, "Jonathon told me about him: Andrew's a bit out there but he's not good with machines or really knowledgeable about machines."

"Let's see the motorbike," Tommy said, "I know a bit about bikes."

They walked out and saw the bike, Billy nodded impressed and said, "If he did this then he might be hiding his talents from people."

Tommy touched the bike and said, "Hmm, metal feels nice, I'd have to turn it on to see how it works but I hate the colour though."

As they left Billy looked back and swore the Bike was trying to mock them.

As Andrew slept he dreamt of floating lights and he heard a voice say, _"When a spark comes online, the universe rejoices but when it goes offline, the universe weeps." _

One of the lights floated towards him and shone brightly as it entered his chest and glowed brightly as it flowed throughout his body, Andrew heard, _"Where all are one."_

The next day Andrew woke up and saw that it was bright outside, he looked at his watch and found that it was near ten in the morning, he walked downstairs and saw he was alone as Kimberly and her friends were gone, he saw a note from his aunt and uncle saying that he could keep the bike, they'd talk about rules later.

He found another note from Kimberly saying that they were all going to be at the mall and he could join them if he wanted.

As he walked to the garage he saw the bike waiting for him.

"Hey girl," Andrew said, "You were left alone by the others last night?"

Andrew leapt back in shock as the bike suddenly shifted into a female figure that had glittering violet eyes, she said, "Hi dad."

"Ummm, what?" Andrew stammered out, "What do you mean 'dad?'"

She smiled and said, "You built me and gave me life dad."

"Umm, how?" Andrew stammered, "How did I do this?"

"I don't know," she said, "But anyways dad, I spent the whole night on the web learning how to speak."

Andrew looked at her and said, "So, I'm your father?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, you are but I have to ask you a question, is that alright?"

"Of course," Andrew said, "What is it?"

"Cool," she said, "Do I have a name father?"

She looked at him hopefully and Andrew mused, "Alright, your name, I didn't think of a name for you. What would you like your name to be?"

"Oh, totally cool, thanks dad," she said, "My name's Arcee, I like the name."

Andrew smiled and said, "Alright Arcee, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we could explore the town," Arcee said, "I mean your friends were going to the mall, we could totally explore somewhere else."

Andrew made a face and said, "Alright, I guess we can do that, if you want Arcee?"

She transformed and Andrew said, "So, where to?"

"The mall," she said, "Come on dad, I want to see if there are any more like me. Do other humans build beings like me?"

"No," Andrew said, "I think I built you but I don't know how I did it either, someone threw the bike out and I felt connected to you and built you."

Arcee looked sad until Andrew hugged her and said, "I'll build others, I bet honey."

"Well, umm, alright dad," she said, "Now do you like being called father or dad?"

"Father," Andrew said softly, "I guess, either or works."

"Okay dad," Arcee said happily.

As Andrew rode on top of Arcee he realized that she was smooth, he didn't know what she ran on but she didn't seem to be running on gasoline or anything like that.

"So," he said, "Do you know how to get to this mall?"

Arcee nodded and said, "Father, yeah, I monitor the web and I'm using the map to get to the mall."

"Umm," Andrew said, "You know I don't think we have robots walking about here."

"Oh?" She said, "What about the Power Rangers?"

"Power what and what now?" Andrew asked, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"They're a group of heroes apparently," Arcee said, "They're fighting against a sorceress but I don't know how it started though."

Andrew smiled and said, "Not our problem I think, so you're going to stay here while I do something in the mall?"

Arcee smiled and said, "Let's figure out what to do father and maybe you could explain what this red symbol means."

Andrew looked at it and said, "I have no idea but this all started when I went hiking with my dad and something happened, I need to find out what happened to me."

"Then dad," she said, "I'll help you, we'll go to where you disappeared. When we can get away from your cousin?"

Andrew's eyes turned a brilliant blue with words flowing in them and he nodded, "Alright Arcee."

TBC

**Note**: Xander is just a friend of the Power Rangers, he isn't one of them.

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Several weeks had passed since he had moved to Angel Grove and Andrew hadn't really made friends, he was content to be left alone though he had developed an interest in the Power Rangers, their zords, if not the actual people.

He often examined areas where they had been sighted but found nothing and Arcee couldn't find anything that was useful.

He couldn't find anything about the Zords and he was sure the Rangers wouldn't answer his questions if he asked them.

Arcee observed her father's people, humanity, they were an odd bunch, his cousin Kimberly was obviously worried about her father saying how he was slipping away from them it seemed and how he wasn't acting like himself.

She wondered how he was supposed to act? He spent time with her after all but what was he like before? At least her parents weren't calling Arcee the walking accident any more at least and allowed her to drive her father.

Kimberly always seemed to force her father into social activities with her friends and, despite the incredible unease he felt with them, she kept trying to get him to hang out and sometimes she wouldn't really give him a choice.

Andrew wasn't cold, he was worried about the oddness of his life and why he felt so distant from others, he'd have glommed onto them weeks ago but he simply didn't care now.

As he walked out of the house he saw Kimberly and her friends in a group and they were talking about a party.

Andrew sighed as he snuck into the garage and whispered, "Arcee, let's go to the dump, I want to check out the parts that Skull's uncle was insisting that I might want to look at this old car, he wanted to see if I could fix it up."

"Ooh," she said, "Let's go but I think Kimberly wants you to spend time with them."

Andrew paled and said, "No, we'll do that later."

Kimberly heard the bike rev up and said, "Oh no, he's going to be gone for the whole day."

Andrew drove past them and Xander sighed, this went past Sunnydale syndrome, he was cold and his family was being super nice to him and he barely reacted, other than look uneasy. He wondered if Andrew was possessed but that wasn't possible as the boy wasn't killing people and there weren't bodies appearing or even animals.

When Andrew met Skull's uncle the older man led him to an old car, the car looked nice and the man said, "You know kid you got talent by way you fixed up that old bike."

"Which, by the way, I love how it looks Andrew," the man said smiling, "You did a good job."

The car was bright red with flame decals on it and Andrew instantly felt the spark pass, he looked at Skull's uncle and said, "How much?"

"It's free, if you can fix it up," the man said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Skullovitch," Andrew said happily.

As the man left Andrew gestured for Arcee to transform and help him transport the car to their workplace.

Andrew smiled and said, "Arcee, this is where you were born, in a sense."

She nodded and Andrew began to work.

Several hours passed as Arcee helped Andrew rebuild the car, she wielded the metal and helped Andrew put the new parts in the car.

As Andrew put the weird red symbol on the side Andrew felt odd and Arcee backed off as she saw his eyes glow and the car activate as some sort of energy flow from him.

He looked at her and said, "I'm fine."

The car began to rev up and Andrew watched as the large car transformed into a cheerful looking robot.

"Hey, hey," the robot said smiling, "You're dad, aren't you?"

"Yes and this is your sister Arcee," Andrew said, "And what do you want your name to be?"

Andrew looked at the robot as it thought and he said, "Alright Dad, I'm going to be Hot Rod."

"Rod for short," Andrew said, "You picked a good name."

Arcee smiled and said, "Now, umm, dad, we have to go home."

Andrew looked up and said, "Why? It's not that late, it's… oh crap, it's seven? Wow, it's not that late."

"No father," Arcee said smiling, "Kimberly had a party planned for you and, umm, it starts soon."

Kimberly frowned as she glared at the clock, Rocky smiled at her and tried to get her to relax when they heard Andrew's motorbike rev in.

As Andrew came in Kimberly gave him a glare and said, "Andrew, you were supposed to be home by now."

"Umm, I'm sorry," Andrew said, "I lost track of time."

As Andrew was being congratulated for his birthday Arcee and Hot Rod looked at each other. Arcee made a face and said, "Andrew's cousin wants him to be like her; open and eager to make friends but he's never been comfortable with her friends."

Hot Rod frowned and said, "What's going on?"

"It's his birthday," Arcee said, "it's when his race celebrates the day of their activation, I think."

"Ah," Hot Rod said, "But why is she so angry at him?"

"Something happened to him before he came here," Arcee said, "But she babies him now and the others treat him like he's glass and they think he's antisocial and perhaps he is but something happened to him and he wants to find out what happened to him and why he's feeling so odd right now, we're going this weekend."

As the party continued Andrew frowned at the well-wishing he was getting from Kimberly's friends.

"So," Tommy said, "The long weekend's coming up, what are you gonna do?"

"Umm, go away for a bit to the mountains," Andrew said, "By myself. I, umm, left something up there."

Kimberly froze and said, "Andrew, you got badly hurt up there and you were in a coma for a week, remember?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I still have to go up there and I'll be careful."

"How about this Andrew," Kimberly said, "We'll go with you, if you want, that way if you get hurt you'll be found quickly."

"Umm, sure," Andrew said, "So tomorrow, maybe at Noon?"

As Andrew left Kimberly frowned and said, "Why does he want to go back to that awful place?"

Billy frowned and said, "Perhaps he has unresolved issues there."

Rocky nodded and said, "We'll be there tomorrow."

The next day Andrew woke up at five in the morning, careful to not wake his cousin up, he went outside and saw Arcee looking at him and said, "Let's go quietly now."

They both nodded and Hot Rod frowned and said, "They touched me, it was kinda creepy. They said I looked good and they couldn't wait for you to let them give me a test drive."

Andrew smiled and said quietly, "I want to do this quietly, alright? Without them hanging over my shoulders."

Later in the morning Kimberly woke up and knocked on Andrew's door, when she heard nothing she opened the door and grumbled, "Damn it Andrew."

She called the rest on her communicator and even asked Zordon if he could locate Andrew but Zordon couldn't find him.

A few minutes later the group showed up and Kimberly said, "Well I know the mountains he's going to as well and he's not going to be able to hide for long."

Meanwhile in the mountains Andrew felt happy as Arcee and Hot Rod followed him through the woods, as Andrew walked he started to remember a cavern that seemed to call him.

He remembered being excited to get going and explore while his father and Tucker walked ahead, his feet hurt but he wanted to explore the cave.

Arcee whispered, "Dad? Is something wrong?"

Andrew's eyes turned bright blue and he said, "Nothing is wrong. Come, I think everything will be explained soon, for all of us."

As they walked towards a cavern Andrew felt an odd warmth in his breast, the blue glow was making him feel welcomed and loved like he was coming home.

The cavern was large enough for Andrew and the robots to enter.

Andrew's mind was racing and he said, "There will be a metal wall coming up."

Hot Rod frowned and said, "Dad, this place, what is it?"

"I don't know," Andrew said softly, "I only know that its home for you guys."

In the Power Center Zordon looked at the rangers and Xander and said, "Andrew's last known location is this park."

"No," Kimberly said, "That's where Andrew disappeared before can we find him."

"No," Zordon said, "Something is blocking my sensors; something powerful, incredibly powerful."

Alpha shook his head and said, "It's nothing like I've ever seen before, I'm trying to locate Andrew but there is nothing here, nothing at all like we've ever seen. But it doesn't seem to be able to stop us from teleporting there."

"Take us there," Xander said, "I'm guessing that whatever is drawing him there is still there."

Zordon nodded and said, "May the power protect you."

Meanwhile Andrew looked at the metal wall and said, "This is it the wall that opened for me, I remember."

Arcee touched the metal wall which felt warm under her hand, she felt the door open and they walked in.

On the moon Rita laughed and said, "Zedd, they're going to be in the woods alone, I think we should plan a little welcoming party for them. Finster, we'll need several monsters."

"Of course my mistress," the little alien said happily.

Zedd looked uneasy, there was something unsettling happening, he could sense it but his fool of a wife couldn't sense it, he'd be quiet for now.

It might end up working well for him.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Arcee walked into the ship followed by Andrew and Hot Rod, she was going to protect Andrew from whatever was in this ship.

The ship felt familiar to her, like it was her past. As they walked into what Andrew had called the bridge of the ship they saw bodies of giant robots everywhere.

Andrew frowned as he shuddered and said, "Oh god!"

The Ark activated and the computer said, "_You have returned_."

"What's wrong with me?" Andrew demanded, "What is going on with me? How did I know how to make Arcee and Hot Rod?"

"_Because_," the computer said, "_I had to do something questionable to you."_

Andrew made a face and the computer suddenly showed an image of himself on an operating table, his chest was split open and an odd thing was being put in him.

"_Millions of years ago on a world called Cybertron, a unique race of robotic life forms lived, the race was separated between the noble Autobots and evil Decepticons and the two factions fought each other over the resources of the planet_," the computer said showing the image of Cybertron and the red symbol of the Autobots.

Andrew made a face and the computer added, _"I am sorry for what happened Andrew but I had to protect Cybertronian culture, when you walked in I altered your physiology so you could interface with the Matrix I placed inside of you." _

"_Whilst large_," the computer said, "_I was able to shrink the Matrix to fit in your chest, your brain was improved upon so that you could utilize the powers of the Matrix_."

Andrew growled, his eyes turning bright blue and said, "You used me?"

"_Truthfully I would've used anyone_," the computer said in a calming voice.

"I have dreams," Andrew yelled, "I dream of thousands, no, millions of balls of light swirling around me, telling me that I'm interfacing with the Allspark."

"_Primus_," the computer said, "_You are the host of Primus, the Allspark. This is how you created your children out of earth vehicles, your daughter and son_."

Andrew made a face, "Is this why I'm like this now? I don't even feel a connection to Kimberly and well, we weren't close but we were friends."

"I am sorry," the computer said, "But there is something going on outside the ship."

The view screen shifted to an image of Kimberly and her friends looking for him, he shuddered as they kinda looked angry and concerned about him.

"Dad," Arcee said, "We better get you out of here now."

"_No_," the computer said, "_Please sit on the table, I must do some repairs on your body_."

Andrew froze and said, "I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I don't know, I think I like being human."

"_Your humanity is unchanged, it will correct the emotional damage,_" the computer said, "_You will feel like yourself again, to a certain degree and you will interface with the Cybertronian technology inside your body more effectively."_

Andrew nodded and said, "Maybe I'll be able to make friends."

As Andrew sat on the table Arcee looked up and said, "Will my father be like my father still?"

"_Yes_," the computer said, "_He will still be your father_."

Andrew blacked out as the machines began to work on him.

As he lay in complete blackness Andrew looked around and heard a voice say, "_Andrew Wells, you hold the legacy of the Primes in your mind and your spark or your soul as you call it."_

Giant robots appeared and they looked kindly at him, the first giant robot nodded and said, "_Go, meet your new heritage Andrew." _

The robots were simple at first but grew increasingly complex until he stopped in front of one who nodded at him and said, "_I am Alpha Trion and you will be interfacing with our memories but Orion Pax wants to meet you."_

Andrew looked confused and said, "Who?"

"_Me_," a gentle yet forceful voice said, "_Come to me child_."

A large red robot walked towards him and picked him up, the robot said, "_A child should not have been involved in this but the computer was only following its routines_."

"Umm, what?" Andrew said, "What's going on?"

"_I am Optimus Prime and you are my successor, Cybertron is gone now and you hold our legacy in your mind and heart_."

"What's going on?" Andrew asked getting more uneasy.

"_You have transformed and evolved Andrew Wells, you are not fully human nor are you Cybertronian. I do not claim to know your fate but you shall, with my permission, use me as your armour_," Optimus said, "_Now go forth with honour_."

As Andrew's eyes shot open and glowed blue, he said, "Oh god, I understand so much now," he looked at his arm and an Autobot symbol appeared on his shoulder.

He ran to Optimus's body and said, "In Primus's name!"

The large body began to shift and the eyes glowed blue, he heard Optimus's voice and whispered, "Optimus?"

"_You are young, untested but so was I and in your heart of hearts I see a good soul awaiting to come out," _Optimus's voice said, "_Now arise: Andrew Prime_."

Arcee jumped back in shock as a larger robot took Andrew into itself and Andrew's voice came from its mouth and said, "Oh wow, I'm a giant robot!"

"Umm," Arcee said, "Hot Rod was going to tell you but those Power Rangers are here and there's a bunch of monsters attacking them."

Andrew looked up and said, with surprising conviction, "We must protect them, no matter the cost. Autobots: transform and roll out."

Meanwhile Kimberly was pissed, Rita and Zedd were so on her list now for interfering with her search for her cousin. She watched Xander dodge another blow from one of the monsters and mused that he should be one of them.

Goldar laughed as he shot a wave of energy at Tommy and Rocky, this had gone better than he expected as they were totally surprised by the attack, concerned about Kimberly's cousin.

He did not understand Lord Zedd's unease about this place because the Rangers couldn't even teleport away.

A loud honking noise caught his attention and Goldar frowned, 'Was that a semi-truck? It looks large and powerful looking.'

**Hooonk**, the truck bellowed as it drove towards the Putties who looked at it confused until they got ran over.

The truck, with a loud sound, transformed into a giant robot, the robot's eyes were glowing blue as they narrowed on Goldar and it said, "You will leave these children alone."

"Who are you?" Goldar demanded to know, "You aren't a Zord."

"I am Optimus Prime," Andrew said smiling inwardly, 'Or at least his body.'

"Optimus Prime?" Goldar laughed, "I am Goldar, servant of Lord Zedd."

Andrew walked towards Goldar who shot a wave of energy into Andrew's chest, Andrew shook it off and said "One shall stand, one shall fall."

Zedd looked down with his vision and he paled as Rita screamed questions into his ear, he yelled at her to be quiet and walked off to his library. He searched through the books as he heard Rita yell, "Oh god, he's tearing through our monsters and Goldar came back."

"Of course he did you old sourpuss," Zedd said as he looked for one of the books and found it."

Zedd began to read the book and said to himself, "The Covenant of Primus," he had found the book in the ruins of an ancient ship.

"_Verse one,"_ he read out loud.

"_The flesh of man shall hold the Allspark and the boy shall hold Primus in his mind, he shall join with the rainbow garbed warriors restoring what once was lost but in the end he shall face his greatest foe alone."_

Zedd frowned as he kept reading the book well into the evening as the sun set and Rita had gone to bed.

"_Verse twenty:"_

"_The boy chosen by Primus shall face three tasks: first to find acceptance, second to find his heritage and third to fight the primordial destroyer and overcome him."_

"This isn't good," Zedd muttered, "This boy is supposedly to become a force for good? And who is this boy?" Zedd growled, 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I could make sure this boy came to me for knowledge and wisdom as this book is a link to his past.'

Zedd decided that he'd tolerate Rita's plans for now, he'd be sure to find the boy and corrupt him to evil.

Things are going to become very interesting for him in the next few days and months.

TBC

Please rate and review.


End file.
